


Valentine Wishes

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Public Sex, Spicy content, Wet kisses, hehehehehehe, not lemons but limes, two prompts for the price of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: For Shaman King's Valentine Week. Chapter 1: Prompt Public Sex/ Wet Kisses.He tasted like tobacco and beer and his beard was itchy against her shin but it all felt so good.
Relationships: Tamamura Tamao & Umemiya Ryunosuke, Tamamura Tamao/Umemiya Ryunosuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Valentine Wishes

Two, three drinks in, the conversations were getting a little flirty.

By the fourth drink they had somehow gotten closer together. By the fifth their knees were touching and she was aching for more contact between the two of them. Tamao wondered how big his arms would feel wrapped against her small frame, and he was dying to get his hands tangled in her long hair.

They didn’t finish the fifth drink.

The music was too loud and she was dizzy, and sleepy and his chest was so inviting. She leaned on him and a shiver of pure pleasure ran through her body as she snuggled against his torax. He smelled like tobacco and sweat, and the way his breath would caress her face made her want to fuse in him. She looked up to him and whatever he was saying was cut short.

Ryu licked his lips, suddenly feeling very self aware. Were they dry? Did they look dry? Could she tell his lips were dry?

He wanted another sip, he felt so thirsty, and sweaty and nervous all of the sudden. He didn’t want to move. Her light weight against him made him warm. Had they paid the bill?

“Say, Ryu…” she started and the way her words dragged made him hard.

He didn’t answer.

He licked his lips again. She raised her hand and traced his lips with her finger. She wondered if it’d feel nice if he licked it.

It was silent for a bit, and Ryu was sure every single person in the bar could hear his breathing.

“Tamao…” he whispered. He wanted to be closer to her, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his neck. Tamao hummed. He was so warm.

She allowed herself to drool a little as his index finger pressed harder against her lips. When he groaned she sucked on it.

It was too much to handle, he closed the distance between them, licking her lips before making his way inside her mouth.

She licked his tongue a couple of times, sucking on it every other time and each time if made him moan against her. He wanted to push her against him harder, but settled on tugging her hair lightly.

“Let’s save some for later,” she purred against his mouth, and in a second she was on his arms.

Tamao could swear she had never been carried home so fast in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this and then accidentally linked it to my main account on Twitter and I really feel like I should delete this account.
> 
> Let's hope nobody I know irl reads this.


End file.
